


Magical Pretty Morpho - Kagehira Mika

by anakidd



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Butterflies, Creepy Dolls, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light-Hearted, M/M, Magical Girls, Mentions of Nazuna, Nightmares, Pretty 5, chapter 2 gets angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakidd/pseuds/anakidd
Summary: Juggling a life of idol work and magical boy duties isn't easy, but Mika is doing his best. It's easier to keep it a secret from Shu when he's abroad, but will be the same when they are together?related to:Shumika weekValktober 2020 week 3 prompt: AU
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 17
Kudos: 59
Collections: Magical Pretty 5 AU, Valktober 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty 5 deserves their own mahou shojo spinoff

_“The ~love~ that spreads across the whole world! Pretty Passion!”  
“The hope that overcomes the darkest nights! Pretty Morpho!”  
“The courage that guides the warmest self-love! Pretty Queen!”  
“The cuteness that defeats the biggest sorrows! Pretty Star!”  
“The smile that brings fine weather! Pretty Eve!”_

_Together we are…  
Pretty Five!  
And Fluffy Mary! ♪ _

Each member of the magical team flashes their entrance and transformation sequence to the tune of an upbeat song. The scenes follows up with the five companions and their loyal talking dog fighting monsters and saving citizens from all kinds of trouble. It’s the debut of the new kids’ show Magical Pretty Five, a promising initiative featuring idols from Ensemble Square.

“Yes, I just started playing the recording.” Shu answered his phone, pausing the tv show. “I was looking forward to see how this project would come out, but honestly… why didn’t Tomoe tell me to make these outfits?? They are so cheap-looking!”

“Nnnnha, Oshi-san! I’m glad yer lookin’ forward to it… ♪” Mika hummed from the other side of the world, full of happiness. Every chance to hear Shu’s voice and his usual rambles was a blessing. “That’s Tomoe-senpai’s personal project, so… I guess he wanted ta do these things his way? We all helped ta concept our outfits, though…”

“The concepts aren’t bad, but the execution could be the a thousand times better. But well… I suppose a kids’ show doesn’t need to be fancy.” Shu shrugged, pleased to hear Mika’s voice and watching him on tv as well. “Anyway… I’ll make sure to keep watching. I know you’ve been working hard for this. Are you happy with the results?”

“If Oshi-san’s gonna watch it, I couldn’t be happier!!!” Mika replied excitedly, beaming a large smile that could be noticed even on the other side of the ocean. “But yeah… It’s been real nice workin’ with Pretty 5, and since it’s a kids’ show… everyone at home is also excited ta see, so I did my best!!!”

“Ufufu, I’m sure the kids from your hometown are delighted seeing their Mika-nii turn into the hero they already see in you.” Shu smiled proudly, determined to motivate Mika with his projects and reminding him of how loved he was. That was the least he could do for the boy.

“Nnnha… Oshi-san’s talkin’ like this too...” Mika fumbled, glad that Shu couldn’t see his flustered face. Hearing praise was hard enough, but hearing Shu doing it using such a soft voice… he wanted to accept it, but it was still embarrassing.

“Well, do I tell lies? I don’t think so.” Shu huffed, crossing legs on his chair. “Either way… a reminder that I’ll be there in two days for agency work, so I can take a look on these outfits. At least yours, if Tomoe really doesn’t want my finger on it in general.”

“Yer don’t need ta remind me that, Oshi-san!! I’m countin’ the seconds fer yer arrival ♪ Hehe, I’ll talk ta Tomoe-senpai about it! I’d love to have my outfit fixed by ya, as always! And… ne…”

“I know, I know, Kagehira. We’ll be doing maintenance. Is that what you wanted to ask?” Shu spoke like that, but his voice was still soft and warm. He knew very well the needy Kagehira that would be waiting for him, but… that didn’t feel like a bother. He was rather looking forward to it.

“Yahoo!!!! I can absolutely do my best after Oshi-san’s maintenance!!” Mika didn’t hold back his excitement, laughing out loud. Just the thought of receiving maintenance from his dear master again filled his spirit with joy and made his heart pound.

“Right, right… well, we have busy days ahead. I’ll finish watching the episode and then I’ll go to sleep, it’s late here. Yes, I miss you too, of course. See you soon, Kagehira. Take care.”

Shu turned off the phone, sighing while his eyes met the paused frame on tv, a close-up of Mika’s bright smile. He found himself staring at it for a few moments, his mind wandering off. He had been busy with work and school, but... in the end of the day, that smile was deeply missed.

“I’m aware of this, but I really… depended a lot on you, didn’t I?” Shu smiled to the tv, starting the show again and leaning on the couch to enjoy it. ‘You are becoming a star on your own… that’s excellent. Hurry up and become a full flashed human, my Kagehira…”

The day was ending to Shu, but Mika still had a packed agenda on the other side of the globe. After ending the call, he hushed towards the quiet cafe in the fancy area of the town and stepped in quietly, staring at his own feet. For once he wasn’t there to do a party-time job, but attending a special meeting.

“You’re finally here, Kagehira-senpai!!” Tori was the first one to wave at Mika when he crossed the door separating the VIP room from the customer’s lounge. The other members of Pretty 5 were also there, sitting on a table prepared with tea and treats.

“Mika-chaaaaan, you’re late!! Were your head on the clouds again??” Arashi stood up immediately, clinging to the boy’s arm and poking his nose. He just giggled in return, embarrassed.

“Nnnha, Naru-chan… sorry I kept yall waitin’... Oshi-san called, so I had a talk with him on my way ‘ere. D-Did I miss ta much?”

“We haven’t started yet.” A voice coming from under the table answered and soon the small but proud figure of Bloody Mary showed up. She looked up to Mika and beckoned him with a paw.  
“So you may take your seat, Kagehira-kun.” The dog hopped on the couch and then on Hiyori’s lap, who just patted her head gently. 

“It’s ok, Mika-kun! You didn’t get yourself in trouble, that’s the most important ~ ♪ It’s a fine weather today!”

“You shouldn’t leave Itsuki-senpai hanging anyway, so it’s understandable!!” Aira said excitedly, leaning to Mika when the boy sit next to him. “How are things in France? Is he doing well? Does he need something? Does he-”

“Shiratori-kun, later…” Bloody Mary huffed, then jumped from Hiyori’s lap to the middle of the table. “Since we’re all here, the Pretty 5 meeting can start! Today we’ll review the impact of the first episode of the show. Hiyori-kun, please?”

“Yaaas, sure! ~ ♪♪” Hiyori stood up, looking at his companions with a large smile. “Not only we had records of audience to the time slot, but also a massiiiiiiiive impact on social media! “Pretty 5” was trending all day long, babes!”

“That’s sooooo much _rabui~~~~_!!” Aira sighed softly, the dreamy expression seeming permanent on his face. “I still can barely believe we’re doing it!!! And I’m doing it with you guys!!”

“Ufufu, you’re an idol just like us Aira-kun ~ ♪ a very special one!! And… concerning the realest impact...” Hiyori closed eyes for a moment, calmer and quietly now.” “May we check our stones, please?”

The atmosphere of the room turned solemn as the five of them picked up a small gem hidden in their clothes or accessories, holding it to the center of the table.

**_Pretty 5, Release! ___**

_  
___  
  


__The five chanted simultaneously and a colorful beam was released from each stone, creating a multicolor sphere of iridescent energy in the center, in front of the concentrated eyes of Bloody Mary._ _

__“Waaa.. it’s so big now!!! It’s never been this big??” Aira’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened almost as much as the ball of energy. The others reactions weren’t so different, though._ _

__“It’s so beautiful… is it really... our power…?” Arashi breathed out, looking at Hiyori, who had the biggest smile on his face._ _

__“It’s the power of the love we spread… with just one episode out.” He said softly, almost tearing up. “Channelling our powers through a tv show was just the best idea.”_ _

__“I… I dunno if I get it, but… this mean we made lots’ of kids happy at once, right?”_ _

__“Basically yeah, Kagehira-senpai!!” Tori answered, as emotional and excited as Hiyori. “And their happiness and love will make us stronger!! And we can defeat all the monsters with their help!!!”_ _

__“Perfect. This is really amazing.” Bloody Mary nodded while contemplating the sphere, her tail wagging fast. “The mission of magical boys and girls is to dissipate the darkness in the people’s hearts and fill their spirits with hope and happiness. So it’s only natural that such feelings would boost your powers in return.”_ _

__“Hmhm.. it’s not that different from idols’ work and the bonds with our fans… ♪”_ _

__“Precisely, Arashi-chan ~” Hiyori answered proudly. “And that’s why so many idols become chosen ones and awaken their magical powers. It’s already in our nature ~ Right, Fluffy Mary-chan?”_ _

__“Right. You did your homework well, Hiyori-kun. And changing my name was very clever too, but I admit it’s a little troublesome to pretend I can’t speak or understand direct orders during the recording.”_ _

__“Well, that just means you’re a natural for acting!!! You can’t say that about many other alien talking dogs, right? Fine weather ~ ♪ ”_ _

__They giggled while dissipating the sphere, putting the stones down. Mika looked at his own for a few moments, a mix of Lapis Lazuli and Amber; the only one that mixed two gems asymmetrically._ _

__“Hmhm, you’re making a long face at your gem again, Mika-chan ~ ♪” Arashi clinged to his shoulder, patting his cheek. “It’s a beautiful stone, so you should look at her more kindly! You don’t want to make it sad, hm?”_ _

__“Waaa… don’t mind me, Naru-chan… it just… nha.” He shrugged, not wanting to whine about it. “I’ll be okie ~ ♪ it helps me ta fight evil monsters and protect kids, so I’m grateful…”_ _

__“Buuuut?” Arashi raised eyebrows, already knowing there was something hiding there._ _

__“But… I’m still not sure why me… yall are so amazin’, and-”_ _

__“Now, now, haven’t we talked before about self-depreciation, Mika-kun?” Hiyori interrupted, clapping hands loudly and then holding one of Mika’s hand, closing the gem in his palm._ _

__“You are amazing like all of us, a kind heart with the power to dissipate darkness. Don’t let these bad thoughts consume your mind, it’s bad weather!! The proof is right there, your beam was strong as everyone else!”_ _

__“Kagehira-senpaaaaaaai!!” Tori puffed cheeks, clinging to Mika too. “How many times should we say you’re a fine hero too, hm? ♪ If Himemiya Tori is telling you that, you gotta believe it!”_ _

__“Wehehe.. thank ya kindly, Tori-kun.. thank ya everyone ♪ I’ll do my best, that’s for sure!” Mika smiles gently, comforted by them. He really grew up to love this circle even before it became a front to secret magical activities, and every meeting he found himself loving it more. It was worth doing his best for them, with them._ _

__“Every gemstone is perfectly suited for the holder, Kagehira-kun.” Bloody Mary added calmly. “There’s no use comparing yours to everyone else and see reasons to depreciate it. The faster you can embrace it, more powerful you will become.”_ _

__“I get it, Mary-chan ~ thanks for always taking care of us!” Mika crouched and scratched her chin, causing her to huff and whine a bit, since now she had no choice but to lay down and show her stomach._ _

__“H-how many times I need to say to not do it suddenly!”_ _

__“Wehehe! Mary-chan is a doggie after all ~ ♪ So cute!!!”_ _

__“Ufufu ~ ♪ Isn’t she? My adorable Bloody Mary, that opened this path of light for us! ♪ But well...” Hiyori placed hand on hips, puffing chest and looking at everyone with a large smile._ _

__“Now the secret activities of Pretty 5 are reviewed, let us proceed with the next important topic… shall we visit the Sweet Love Patisserie or the Girl’s Talk Fancy Shop now??” He casually showed the others two different folders of both places, sparkling the debate about their following get-together._ _

__“Well, it can’t be helped…” Bloody Mary mused to herself, plopping on her pillow on the other side of the room and watching the group. “Even though they are magical boys and girl, their apparently silly bonding and mundane activities are the key to keep the group together… and the darkness far away from their hearts.”_ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty Morpho Kagehira Mika faces a personal battle and demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back in town with the conclusion! And the angst is turned up I'm sorry, it was the only way my brain accepted to finish it lol  
> Mentions and references of the stories: Human Comedy, Song of Garbage Dump, Marionette, Snowdome and Steampunk Museum.

_“I’m still at the airport waiting for the flight. The plane didn’t land because of bad weather, so it’s 40 minutes due already… and the expected delay is more 40 min - 1h._  
_No need to rush to the airport, I’ll let you know when I land._  
_See you tomorrow, take care.”_

Shu huffed and sent the message to Mika, leaning on the uncomfortable seat at the airport’s waiting room. He knew such situations were unavoidable when you fly internationally regularly, but… wasting time was still annoying, especially alone. 

“It can’t be helped… I just hope Kagehira doesn’t fret too much.” Shu sighed and crossed arms, closing eyes to rest his mind a little bit.

However, the message was left unread since Mika had been caught up in some troublesome times.

_“Star, behind you!”_

_“Ah! Gotcha, Mary-chan!”_

_“Everyone to the right! It’s turning!”_

A 14m tall red jellyfish attached to a building in Japan sure would make it to global news if it wasn't invisible from the eyes of ordinary people. However, its tight embrace was causing very real damage, the cracks already showing up between windows and in the corners of the concrete walls. So naturally...

… preventing a tragedy from happening was a mission for Pretty Quintet!

_“LEavE mE aLOOoooOOOooneeeEEE!!! it’S NoT yoUR BUSinessssSSSS!!!!”_

The monster’s roars were also only audible to the chosen ones already surrounding it at full power, jumping and dodging the sways of deadly tentacles trying to take them down like flies. 

“Ugh! These gross things make it hard to approach! M-Mary-chan!!!??”

“I know! Hang in there, I’m scanning!” Bloody Mary was staring intensely at the enem, her collar and eyes glowing rainbow. “There you go! I found the heart!”

A rainbow beam came out of her collar towards the jellyfish, hitting the lower middle and opening it like a curtain, revealing a twisted human figure crying endless red tears and fusioned to the jellyfish’s body up to the waist.

_“NOOOOoooooooooOOOOOO!!!! LEavE mE aLoneeEEE!!!!!!!”_

The person inside screamed so loud it made the quintet cringe, the monster around them growing restless and forcing the group in another round of dodging.

“Ah, how annoying!! Take that!!! _Pretty Star, GO!!! UNYAAAAAA!!!!!”_

Tori unleashed a direct attack at the tentacles, followed by Aira, Arashi and Mika. The multicolored beams were capable of destroying most of them, opening way for Hiyori to fiercely charge towards the “heart” in seconds.

_“PRETTY EVE, GO!!!!!”_

As soon as Hiyori’s glowing glove touched the person's chest, their endless scream froze in their throat and the jellyfish wobbled furiously, forcing the other four to keep fighting the tentacles.

“Tomoe-senpai, quick!! The building won’t last long like this!!!”

“I got this…” Hiyori took a deep breath, his expression changing to a soft smile. “It’s going to be ok.”

_“It.. h-HuRTs… it HUrts sO bAD…”_

“I know it does. It’s going to be fine.” Hiyori nodded, some tears escaping at hearing the person’s agony in their heart. He pressed more his hand on their chest, causing the whole creature to tremble and whine, shaking the whole building.

“I know… you did your best. All this time, all these years, you worked hard for this company with all the love for your job. However..”

 _“TrAiiitoooOOOORSSSSSssssss!!! Traitors!!! TraITORS!!! TRAITORS!!!”_

“I know. They broke their promise and found a way to discard you without compensation right after you had your child. You lost your support overnight and with a baby under your care… it was excruciating for your heart.”

_“They deserve to DIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!”_

“That’s no good, my dear.” Moving closer slowly, Hiyori managed to embrace the person and shelter them from the jellyfish’s efforts to swallow them. 

“If this continues, a lot of innocent people will get hurt… people that work hard just like you did, with children to return to just like you do. If this continues, you won’t be able to see your baby anymore.”

The person screamed again, wobbling in Hiyori’s arms and shaking their head, the creature’s body mimicking it in large scale and causing the building to start to crush.

“Tomoe-senpaaaaai, nnnhwaahaa!! Quick, please!!”

Hiyori knew he didn’t have much time, but his palm was already holding the whole person’s heart. He could feel the despair poisoning their soul, making them believe it was all over and that their kid already hated them. 

Every time, it was very ugly and disgusting, and the most delicate moment. Therefore, he should endure it and get rid of it as fast as possible, carefully like a surgeon.

_“I’mMM a failUREEeee!!! iT’s oVeeeeer!!! iT’S ovErrrrrrRRRRrrr!”_

“How could it be over, when you still have so much love in your heart? The bad weather doesn’t last forever, my dear. Even in the darkest night, the smile of your baby is still warm and bright when you’re around. Don’t you remember it…?”

_“... MY B-baby… smilinG…”_

Gotcha, Hiyori whispered under his breath. Touching that grain of hope within the soul, he was able to ignite it to take over the despair in a growing wave of light.

Every time, it was the most beautiful sight to witness.

“Yes… keep thinking about it, my dear ~ ♪ That innocent smile that means the world for you.”

A kiss to the person’s forehead as the last blow to dissipate the despair and Hiyori jumped back, joining the others to watch the huge creature turning into a giant cloud of red dust in front of their eyes. It wasn’t over yet.

“Masks on, now!!!” Bloody Mary ordered and the protections materialized on their faces as they pointed their gemstones at the intimidating cloud.

**_Pretty 5, Release!_ **

The colorful light beams came together into a rainbow wave, engulfing the dust and vanishing it in a tornado of light. After a few seconds, there was only the standing building and the unconscious person in front of it. The group approached them and Hiyori held them in his arms.

“Great weather…” Hiyori whispered in relief after checking their vitals, then smiled brightly at the others. “Amazing job, everyone! Thanks for the flawless cover as usual!”

“Nooo, you were amazing as usual, Tomoe-senpai!!!” Aira squeaked, eyes sparkling and still high on energy. “Your purification is so strong!! A huge despair like that, and you did it so fast!!!”

“Tomoe-senpai is our leader, after all!” Tori nodded in agreement, but pouted a bit. “Even though my purifications are very good as well!! Ne, ne, Tomoe-senpai?”

“You do well too, Tori-kun.” Bloody Mary answered, sitting on her paws and scratching ears. “Hiyori-kun sure has talent for it, but you all should be able to perform purification. It’s too demanding of a job for just one person every time.”

“Hmhm! I’ll work hard on my purifications, too!” Aira huffed, proud. “Last time was scary, but it was an honor to perform it! Watching Tomoe-senpai is always inspiring, too!”

“I think only Mika-chan never carried a purification on duty so far, ne?” Arashi turned to Mika, speaking softly. “Perhaps it’s your turn next ~ ♪”

“N-nhaa? I…. I’ll d-do my best… it’s just…” Mika hugged his own arm, bouncing forward a little. “... I'm still not sure if I can do it right…”

“Kagehira-senpai!!” Tori huffed, crossing arms. “We’re all here to support each other, of course you got this!! It’s dangerous, but it’s part of our mission!”

“Indeed.” Mary nodded, turning to Mika. “Sooner or later, it’s something you need to face, Kagehira-kun. Work on getting mentally prepared for this day and everything will be fine.”

“You are such a pure soul, Mika-chan!!” Arashi hugged him by the shoulders, rubbing it in support. “You’re mooooore than suited for this, you just need to work on your confidence, as usual!”

“I… I g-guess… t-thank ya kindly, everyone… I’ll do my best too, Tomoe-senpai…” He smiled timidly, embarrassed for needing constant reassurance from his peers. But he really wanted to fulfill his duty, that’s for sure. 

“When the time comes, you’ll know what to do, Mika-kun!” Hiyori added with genuine faith and then looked softly at the person in his arms. “And to be honest, when it’s done it’s rewarding… ~ ♪ We did very well again tonight, so now let’s rest. I’ll take the victim back to their house and their beloved kid ~”

“Great. I’ll let you do it and go home first.” Blood Mary sprawled on the ground, huffing. “I had to summon a huge barrier for our fight tonight, I’m exhausted.”

“The Crimson Duna tonight was surely strong…” Aira said a bit hesitant, wondering if vocalizing that was ok. “I wonder if it’s gonna keep growing?”

“Until we find the source of the Duna and whatever the reason for it to spread so fast… we can’t be sure. That’s why we must keep investigating it too.”

“Yeah! I don’t wanna this thing to grow even worse!!” Tori rolled his eyes. “Polen is bad enough every year, we don’t need weird alien dust that poisons your soul! Yikes!”

Nodding and chuckling at that agreement, the group returned to casual clothes and said their goodbyes for the night, returning in pairs. Mika finally checked his phone, his expression deflating immediately.

“What is it, Mika-chan? Bad news? Don’t you need to run to the airport now to pick up your Oshi-san?”

“Nnnha, I should, Naru-chan… But the flight is late… he boarded just a couple hours ago, so only tomorrow….”

“Well…! That happens in international flights more often than not!” Arashi wrapped an arm around Mika’s shoulder, smiling bright. “Let’s eat something together and maybe watch a movie then, hm? I don’t wanna let you all alone and moppy, especially after a huge mission!”

“Nhhhaa…. thank ya, Naru-chan ~ I can’t real say no to that ~ ♪”

~*~

_“Congratulations, Kagehira. Even if it was only by a little bit, you were able to change your fate…like a human. You’ve taken the first step towards becoming an artist. I am very happy about that.”_

_“Hmhm. It’s thanks to ya, Oshi-san. I’m not a doll controlled by strings anymore.”_

_“Indeed. Now, we may follow our path to create art together as equals.”_

_“Nnha… Oshi-san...…….. **Who said I wanna do such a thing?”**_

The bouquet falls silently, blue petals scattering all around where they stand facing each other. Shu doesn’t quite register the words, pierced by the two-toned eyes staring at him. Coldly. Unbothered. **_Spiteful._**

 _““Yer really decided everything by yerself again, huh.”_ “

Shu’s sure he opened his mouth, but no sound was able to come out of his suddenly dry throat. The guests are here, he wanted to say. The RepayFes live is about to start, they have a promise to fulfill. This is their paradise, where pain and sorrow cannot reach, where Valkyrie is eternal… **_isn’t it?_**

_“This nonsense again? Don’tcha ever learn?”_

The blue and white bright stage suddenly fades out and they find themselves in a cold empty park in the city. The beautiful outfits are gone, replaced by their Yumenosaki school uniforms. The wind blows and the crows lift their heads from the dark corners. Shu’s spirit is taken by intense dread. This is a terrible night. This is a night where his heart breaks.

He wants to run away but his legs don't obey, his body paralized under the unfazed eyes of the boy in front of him. Kagehira… no, Nito. _Both. The same._

 _“The doll ended up having a heart.”_ Their mixed voices solemn declare, their figures overlapping and glitching. 

_“I’m going to become a human free from your strings. Goodbye…”_

_““...Itsuki.”_ Mika’s voice says the last word, without any sign of emotion. The park is quickly surrounded by darkness and blur, only his glitching figure outstanding to Shu’s desperate wide eyes.

“KAGEHIRA!” He manages to scream, a sharp pain scratching his throat. There’s only one other word his jumbled thoughts manage to say. 

“WHY?”

 _“... why…?”_ Mika[Nito] tilts his head, looking surprised. The glitching figures split in two and fusion again in a loop, like a kaleidoscope of two people. Their voices mesh together in a disturbingly robotic tone. _“Didn’t you really expect it, Itsuki?”_

**_“Do you think any human would stay by your side by choice?_ **

A loud ring takes over before Shu can answer that, eyes suddenly opening wide and mind disoriented. The terrifying words echoing in his ears faded out in favor of the stewardess’ pleasant voice announcing they would land in Japan in a few minutes. The full moon blessed them with a calm arrival and a beautiful nocturnal sight behind the small windows.

Shu takes a deep breath and wipes the sweat of his forehead, trying to shove away the nightmare. It’s been a while since the last time such unpleasant thoughts haunted him and he absolutely didn’t miss their absence.

“Are you ok?” The lady in the seat next to him looked over timidly, but concerned. “Your sleep looked troubled…”

‘Hmhm…” Shu cleared his throat, realizing how dry it was, and nestling Mademoiselle closer in his arms. “I’m fine now, no need to worry. I just have been working a lot and really tired…” and _lonely_ , he knew very well. Hopefully this stay would be refreshing for his heart and soul.

Honestly, he just needed to see Kagehira’s face once again and everything would be fine. The boy would be clinging to him, calling out for him and whining about their distance as usual. Valkyrie's dear other half, growing everyday and always enthusiastic to walk next to him.

_He had no reason to worry about it._

After shooting a message to Mika letting him know he arrived and would head to the hotel to rest, Shu picked up a cab and leaned on the seat, exhausted from the long flight and bad dreams. He couldn’t help but space out a bit while the car crossed the empty streets, looking aimlessly out of the window and doing his best to not fall asleep there. 

“Tch!” He winced when the wind suddenly brought something to his face. “Dirty city as always… how disgusting.” He rubbed his burning eyes and cleaned the strange red dust quickly, then closed the window. “Are we getting close?”

“Yes, no problem, sir.” The cab driver answered in a bored tone. “Just 10 more minutes.”

“Right… thanks.” Shu sighed and picked up his phone, still bothered with his throat growing dry again. And he had plenty of water before leaving the airport… 

Mika hasn't answered his message… not even visualized it. He hasn’t replied to the previous one, either… 

Now that wasn’t the usual. That wasn’t normal. Unless…

Unless...

_Didn’t you really expect it, Itsuki?”_

The nightmare returned to his mind vividly, like an inescapable reality crushing his soul. The phone slipped from his hand, hitting the floor, but Shu didn’t really notice that.

After all, the device was now sinking in the red dust slowly covering the car’s floor.

“All good there, sir?” The driver shot the question suddenly, noticing his passenger strangely quiet. “Did ya fall asleep…? Sir?”

“No…” An eerie whisper was the only answer. “I’m morE Aw _“Ake THan E **vER….**_ ”

Under the quiet full moon, an explosion of red dust took over the car in the street without witnesses.

~*~

“NNNNNhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! I’m late, I’m late, I’m late!!!” 

Mika’s sleeves flapped like real butterfly wings as he hopped from building to building towards Shu’s hotel. Another Crimson Duna had appeared earlier tonight and he hadn't had time to even keep track of messages, let alone go to the airport for a surprise like he had planned. Easy to understand why he was irritated now.

“This Magical Boy’stuff sometimes gets real annoyin’! Yer can’t even plan yer schedule like a party-timer or idol! Nnnnhgaaa, I’m almost there, Oshi-san...”

Once again he hadn't performed the purification in the last second, taken over by nervousness. Even though he had everyone’s support he was letting them down and that was frustrating for sure.

“I’m sorry, Aira-kun… next time, I’ll sure… nnha?” He suddenly perked up, a sudden sense of danger hitting his soul. “Another one??”

No doubt it was the energy of a Crimson Duna growing nearby. Mika stopped to concentrate and when he realized the energy was emanating from the hotel’s street ahead, his heart skipped a beat and his mopping expression turned fierce in a split second.

“The hope that overcomes the darkest nights…”

Mika whispered and slapped his chest, igniting the gemstone placed in the little heart shape. Closing his fist, he concentrated and moved his arm like he was drawing a sword from there, bringing out a beam of blue and golden light.

**_“PRETTY MORPHO!!!”_ **

Under the shouting command, the chaotic beam of light in his raised hand shifted to a big sword-like sewing pin in the colors of the gemstone, adorned with thorns and gears. Gripping at the hilt connected to the pin’s head, Mika jumped forward again with renewed determination. He could see a cab screeching tires running from that street at full speed, and hopefully there were no more victims there yet.

“Don’t worry, Oshi-san…! I’ll definitely protect ya, so wait fer me! I’m coming, O….”

The words faded out as soon as he landed on the hotel street where the monster should be, refusing to believe his own eyes.

“O…. shi...san…?”

Few meters ahead of him, an antique doll half the size of a building was blocking the whole street. It looked like Madonee, but her yellow-ish clothes were worn out and covered in web-shaped red strings. Her blonde hair was covering the ground and buildings around her almost like caterpillar silk, slightly moving and seeming ready to ambush at any moment. The gentle green eyes were now just empty holes where an oppressive darkness seemed to maliciously lurk the world outside. And the smile… That smile… Mika couldn’ even look at it for half a second. As if it wasn’t bad enough, the whole block smelled now like the mold of a basement forgotten by the world.

It was definitely a Crimson Duna, visible only for Kagehira Mika teared up eyes. And the worst was still yet to come. 

**_“...kA...gEHirA!!!!!”_ **

Mika had to use all his willpower to not fall on his knees looking at the doll’s lap, where a person was already fusioned up to the waist. Even wearing a twisted version of their old dear outfit, even staring with eyes fully red and skin so pale that many blue veins were visible, even having red strings entangled to his whole body… Mika would recognize him everywhere.

“O… shi-san… why…” He whispered, more to himself than anything. Why should they go through this out of sudden? He was sure Oshisan’s sins were long forgiven and forgotten.

Why should darkness and despair follow their trails again?

_“wHY, yoU AsK??!! THAT’S MY LINE, FAILURE!!!”_

Shouting like a thunder, Shu shot a web of stringers towards Mika, who dodged with a jump and landed closer, near one of the buildings. He was trying to not break down - breaking down wasn’t an option really now.

“Ya got this… ya got this, Kagehira… yer a Pretty Five, yer got this…”

_“oBeY mE NOw, usEleSS dOLL!”_

Another wave of string webs that Mika managed to cut with the weapon and jump forward, opening his way to Shu. He knew what to do, in theory. And there was absolutely no room for failure now.

“Oshi-san!! Why yer doin’ this?? This ain’t ya!”

_“wROnG!! tHIs is WHO i aM!! thIS is mY onLY wAY!!”_

Mika didn’t realize the strings coming back to him from behind, grasping his wrists and ankles strong enough to lift him from the ground, his weapon dropping down. In a few seconds a huge web of strings had him prisoner, just like a butterfly in a spider’s web.

“Nnnhaaaa!! No good, no good, no good!” He squirmed and whined, but the strings just pressed his body harder as the disturbing laughter of his lost mentor echoed into the night.

_“kAkAkAkAkAkAkAkAkAkAkAkAkAkAkAkAkAkA!!! nOw SerVEs yOu rIGht!!! No WOrRIes, mY kAgehIRA… yOU wiLL bE fiNE…”_

Shu opened his arms, the strings also entangling him more and more. Mademoiselle’s dress lifted like a theatre curtain, revealing a messy pile of doll parts cramped together, and some of them were lifeless doll heads that Mika knew very well. 

The boy couldn’t avoid a scream of horror at seeing Nazuna, Kuro, the oddballs and many other familiar faces like that, but that also was a sign to understand what was happening. The boy didn't have much time though, since the giant doll was quickly sliding towards him, aiming to engulf his body and soul in that world of darkness. 

_“kAkAkAkAkAkAkAkAkA! WE aLL wILL bE toGETher ForEVer!!!! iN tHis PerFECt muSEum cuRAtEd bY mE! TRESBIEN!!!”_

“Together… huh… such bullshit….” Mika gritted between teeth, his body tense. “Such stupid, stupid Oshi-san… I’m gonna get ya, wait fer me...”

Mika leaned his head down, concentrating the energy inside him. The pain and sorrow and despair and joy and hope and admiration and everything in between, a particular mess that only him could control in his own way, flowing and exploding within like magma under the soil.

“Flutterin’.... flutterin’.... flutterrin’, flutterrin’, flutterrinflutterrinflutterrin’...”

Mika started to whisper like a rushed prayer, causing the Shu in front of him to frown in confusion, wary of the magical energy concentrating around the boy. In a matter of seconds Mika’s body started to glow blue and gold, sparkles appearing around him.

“... flutterrin’.... **_HELL BUTTERFLY!!!_** ”

Mika lifted his head again, a pair of blue and golden morpho butterflies now replacing his eyes. Instantly a swarm of them surrounded him, the strong flapping of wings spreading a cloud of powder. Shu winced, protecting his eyes and unable to stop the powder from dissolving his string webs in seconds. That opening was enough for Mika to free himself and jump at the master, carving a hand on his chest with no hesitation.

_“PRETTY MORPHO, GO!”_

Ah.

He could feel now. 

The despair ignited by the red dust, poisoning the soul with fear of loneliness, feeding deep rooted insecurities. Mika couldn’t help but smile sadly; it wasn’t unfamiliar for him too.

_“...sssstOOOOp…!!! iT hUrTs… I wOn’T bE… alOnE aGAin….!!”_

_“Ya sure won’t be, Oshi-san. It’s ok. It’s going to be fine.”_

Mika could say that with his whole heart. Magical pyrotechny apart, they have been there before. Multiple times, even. Tomoe was right. He knew what to do.

_“It’s not been easy, ne, Oshi-san? I know that very well. Yer doing yer best, but still hurts lots.”_

_“... sstOOP!!! YoU tOO… yOu tOO aRe goInG tO..!”_

_“Did ya forget, Oshi-san? Our promise. I won’t break our promise. Do ya think I’m the type ta do it?”_

_“... pROmiSe… EvEN SO! sTILL..! sOMeonE liKE mE…!”_

_“Oshi-san… that’s no good. Ya gotta remember right. Gee, yer so smart, but still so dumb…!”_

_“...kA...gEHirA!!??”_

_“Kiddin’, kiddin’! Mostly. Anyway… it’s no problem. I can tell it again as many times yer need to hear. I’m right here, Oshi-san. I’m not going any’here.”_

The red strings now almost totally covering the giant doll were trying to surround and entangle Shu faster, prompting Mika to embrace him protectively with the support of the golden and blue swarm fluttering around both. 

_“No’ne is gonna take ya from me. That’s fer sure. Oshi-san, don’tcha remember? I told ya. I wanna see the same things ya see… feel the same light ya feel and the same places ya like.”_

_“...tHE sAme liGHT…”_

And there it was, a strong hope bursting amidst the darkness. A pleasant walk, hands safe in each other, the dusk in the horizon and the calm tiredness after a successful live. 

“Let’s go back, Oshisan…”

_“.. t-To.. oUR…. home…”_

Mika leaned on and cupped Shu’s pale cheeks, gazing at him with all the love and adoration before sealing their lips together. That wasn’t the _exact_ procedure, but he just followed his heart, sharing all the feelings Shu also had for him for the few moments of a blessed kiss.

In awe, Mika witnessed the light spreading so fast and purifying the soul until not a single grain of red dust was left, only Shu and Madonee back to normal and unconscious in the arms of a crying Kagehira. Tomoe was also right about how grand this moment was.

“W-welcome back… Oshi-san… just.. wait a little bit more, ne?”

Mika stood up, facing the giant cloud of dust in front of him. He was already so tired, but followed the rules to the end: mask on and one last blow.

“One more time… Pretty… Morpho… RELEASE!!!!”

A beam of dark green light came out of his gemstone and the swarm of butterflies followed it too, everything engulfing the red cloud until there was nothing left. Only when the full moon was clear in the sky again, Mika Kagehira allowed himself to fall on his knees.

“Oshi-san… Madonee… now… let’s… home…”

Everything turned into a blur and Mika’s body reached its limit, fainting a few meters ahead of his master and doll. The butterflies disappeared and his weapon quietly returned to his gemstone. At least, everything was done for… 

From the top of the nearest building though, a shadow figure silently watched the battle unfold and now sighed, taking their leave.

“They were all defeated… and to think a Pretty Five alone is enough to take on a Duna… impressive… ♪ I need to research more, I suppose ~ ♪ ”

~* ~

Next thing Mika felt was the comfortable fluffiness of a pillow under his head and the refreshing morning breeze on his face. Opening eyes, his disoriented mind took a few moments to realize he was in an unknown room.

“Oshi...san….?” He sat on bed, rubbing eyes and still feeling exhausted. “Where…?”

“So you finally woke up.” Shu’s voice called him from the bedside. He was still in pajamas too and Mademoiselle was sitting on a couch near them. “I’m here, Kagehira. You passed out and I brought you inside the hotel.”

“Nhha…?? W-what happened?? Are ya okie, Oshi-san?” Mika suddenly remembered everything, startled and staring intensely at Shu, but almost fainting again and being held by him by the shoulders.

“Tsc, be careful! You’re still weak… Don’t you remember? You picked me up at the airport, but we suffered a car crash near the hotel. It wasn’t serious, but we both passed out and were carried here. 

“Ah… yeah…” Mika nodded weakly, relieved to see the magically altered memories were already activated. Pretty Five powers could be very good for stealth measures… and knowing he had the audacity of kissing that lips, it was an even stronger relief. Trying his best to control his embarrassment, Mika could only play silly.

“I-I remember more or less now, thank ya kindly, Oshi-san ~ ♪ Y-yer took care of me and all ~”

“No need to say that.” Shu averted eyes suddenly, feeling a bit embarrassed. Then he sighed and crawled back to bed, startling Mika again when flopping next to him.

“I’m still so tired after waiting so long for the flight, coming all the way here and getting involved… in all that. Let’s sleep more, we both need it.”

“Ah.. nnhaaaa……?? A-a-are ya sure, Oshi-san?? I-I…”

“Quit fretting, Kagehira.” Shu suddenly took his hands, making the boy freeze in place. “Just… let’s nap. Is that ok?”

“... Ah…” Mika finally smiled, gazing at Shu with love. The Oshi-san he always knew was back, and he was able to protect him. Even if it was annoying sometimes, he wouldn’t trade his new powers for anything. Ah, probably his friends would lecture him for taking one Crimson Duna all by himself… but well, he won and performed his first purification, so it’s all good, right? They would forgive his recklessness when getting to know who was the victim. 

And on top of all that… Mika had found one absolute truth in Shu’s heart in his purest form, that deep down he already knew: he was dearly loved by his Oshi-san. Despite the circumstances, it was comforting to have such a confirmation.

“Sure thin’, Oshi-san… like the old times… ~♪”

“Hm. Better than that…” Shu whispered to himself, smiling softly and staring at Mika intensely before nestling him close. “Sleep well, Kagehira..”

“Ya too… my Oshi-san… ~” Before finishing, Mika was already snoring. He should be really tired… and Shu had a suspicion of the reason, his eyes insisting in return to the boy’s lips again and again.

“Tsc…!” Flustered, he closed his eyes and sighed softly. “Anyway… thank you... Kagehira.”

A soft, fluttering kiss landed on Mika’s head, almost like a butterfly on a flower.

“Once again… you saved me.”

Shu’s memories still felt confused, but he had enough vivid nightmares before to know it wasn’t the case. When he woke up in the empty street, Mika was still unconscious and wearing that beautiful butterfly outfit from his weird and painful ‘dream’... that was terribly similar to the Pretty Five TV show outfit, but a dozen times more refined.

There were still so many questions and mysteries, but that could wait for another occasion. For now, being free from despair and with a hero in his arms was more than enough blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! This story was finished to Valktober 2020 week 3 - AU prompt. 
> 
> Thanks everyone who supported me and screamed about this au with me, the Pretty 5 will keep fighting evil and despair with their idol and magical powers!

**Author's Note:**

> This AU started as a small thing but now me and my friends are creating a lot for this! It's fun. This was mostly a small fic to bring Pretty 5 together + shumika cuteness. Final chapter is coming soon with a ton of fluff!


End file.
